Corrin vs Maleficent
DISCLAIMER: THIS OMM IS BEING WRITTEN BY SOMEBODY THAT HAS NOT PLAYED FIRE EMBLEM FATES YET. (though I certainly plan to once its localized) Description This One Minute Melee features Corrin/Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates and Maleficent from Disney (Though mostly Kingdom Hearts in this case) The ability to turn into a dragon is very significant next to the power of building hype. The question is: Who will be slain in the end? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro ''Outrealm Gate- ??? ''Cue music 1 Corrin gave out an a sigh of annoyance. "All right Hubba. Which of history's greatest heroes would you have me face today? Just please stop making me fight more Marth impostors. Seriously, does every fledgling prince I meet need to have blue hair?" He claimed as he fixed the old sage with an icy glare. "Oh? You came back- I mean of course you came back! I foresaw this eons ago..." Old Hubba rambled on. "Yes, you are truly ahead of your time." Corrin sarcastically remarked. "You couldn't have had better timing. My next task will be the most dangerous one yet! (if you know what I'm saying)" "Right, more of your damn phantoms have been released from their cards huh?" "Well, its just one this time but let me tell ya, she's something else. She's not exactly a bad girl once you-" "Just get to the damn point." "Well, you just need to defeat her. Oh but I can't let you bring your own army for this one." "Why not exactly?" "Ah, but never fear for I shall be aiding you in spirit. And by that I mean I have readied a large Einherjar army to fight at your side! (I just hope they're still hanging in there)" The delirious old man ranted on. "So that's manager speak for fighting alone..." Corrin sighed yet again. "Of course, you can expect another great reward for you sacri- I mean efforts! Yes... efforts." "You're confidence in me is astounding." Corrin fixed one last glare at the old pervert before stepping into the Outrealm. Cue Music 2 As Corrin emerged into the new land, he found the burnt remains of what must have been Hubba's Einherjar army. Corrin could faintly make out what seemed to be the skull of a strangely annoying amphibian creature, two severed arms with retracted blades growing out of them, and the burnt remains of an overcooked chicken. "History's greatest heroes everybody." Corrin remarked as he searched for the one who caused this. It didn't take long to sense a small conflict raging on nearby. "At least I'll have some help." Corrin said as the stranger before him unleashed his power onto the distance. "SHINKU... HADOKEN!" A man garbed in a white gi began approaching the Nohrian prince after unleashing his devastating attack. "Ah, greetings traveler. I appreciate the reinforcements but the battle is now won." Or so he said until the smell of ashes began to rise up in the air. "WHAT? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ryu had been engulfed in a green torrent of fire, his body being reduced to ash in the wind. "Hmm. Foolish child. And who might this young prince be?" A black garbed sorceress had emerged from the flames, she was Maleficent the evil fairy. Corrin had no time to be intimidated by the witch and pointed the blade Omega Yato directly at her. "You don't need to know. I'm just the Avatar that signals your ultimate Fates!" Cue Music 3 HEAVEN OR HELL... FIGHT! Maleficent scoffed at the prince's challenge and sent 4 ice shards in his direction. Omega Yato cut through each one with ease. Suddenly, his arm shifted into a fearsome dragon's maw. It charged up a blue sphere of energy and blasted it right at the fairy. Maleficent casually teleported away from the sphere, making it explode off in the distance. She unleashed a savage thunderstorm upon the young prince as she reappeared. Corrin nimbly crossed the distance between the two as he dodged a thunderbolt at every step. He brought out a magic tome and dropped a thunderbolt of his own onto his adversary. Maleficent simply brought her staff up to absorb the bolt entirely. Taking advantage of this new opening, Corrin leaped into the air, shifted his hand into an enormous lance, and stabbed the witch with all of his might. He proceeded to kick off his immobile foe and sneak in a slash with Omega Yato. Maleficent had to retreat after that event, a wall of thorns had emerged between the two foes. Part of it had emerged from underneath Corrin, he did not manage to escape it unscathed. "I see, I have not seen such a... dark heart for the longest time." Maleficent remarked as she reappeared on top of a nearby hill. "You have great potential inside of your heart, yet you refuse to take advantage of it. Why, you could have chosen a much better fate for yourself than the path you have chosen." She then summoned a horde of green meteor like rocks from the sky, all looking to crush the prince before them. "You know nothing of my heart witch. My fate has been and always will be my own!" Corrin claimed as he easily cut through the thorns separating them. He switched to another tome to combat the meteors falling before him. With each flick of his hand, a meteor began to glow and explode mere seconds after. Corrin grew draconic wings on his back to further aid his approach to Maleficent. "Why, that is strange to hear coming from a man who had betrayed his own family. Your darkness is strong indeed." Maleficent taunted as she made more green flames erupt from the ground to halt Corrin's approach. The young prince was quickly becoming surrounded by the flames as Maleficent continued her speech. "Perhaps you can allow me to grant you your assistance child. I'll show you the proper fate in store for your future. You can burn your old family to the ground with the fires of hell!" "You could not possibly be more mistaken." Corrin stated as his entire body began to turn into a dragon. He unleashed a heavy torrent of water in all directions, quickly masking his presence from the fairy. "Hmph, its such a shame that those such as you never truly know their place!" She brought her staff down to strike the prince as he nearly flanked her. Yato clashed with the staff but the struggle did not last long at all. The chainsaw like blades tore through the fragile staff and pierced the dark fairy once more. Corrin had the strangest urge to shout this is Sparta but he decided against it as he kicked Maleficent into the ravine below. "True. On my own I may never make the perfect choices. Yet no matter how badly I screw anything up, no matter how dark the situation at hand is, I know my comrades can still guide me the right way. I will return to them no matter what." Cue Music 4 (Skip to 2:12) "Then you are beyond my help as they all are." Maleficent's voice boomed as the earth itself began to tremble. "Now you shall be the one to taste the fires of hell!" A large dragon had started to emerge from the chasm, flames of green spreading throughout the battlefield. Corrin looked on with an intimidating glare as Maleficent breathed a stream of fire right at him. He followed suit, fully shifting into an admittedly much smaller dragon and leaping out of harms way. He let loose his own stream of blue energy at Maleficent's side. She howled in frustration as she took to the skies. Another thunderstorm had started to rage as the two dragons exchanged devastation with each other. TIME'S RUNNING OUT! The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. Maleficent had had enough and decided to rush the smaller dragon with another large stream of fire. Corrin jumped back, looked her right in the eyes, and surged out a whirl of water in the larger dragon's direction. Water and hellfire clashed, the two projectiles seeming to merge, until Corrin's stream pushed through and struck Maleficent with full fury. Corrin turned back into his human form and grabbed another tome. Piercing gales pierced the larger dragons body as she collapsed to the ground. 3... Maleficent tried to slam the prince with one of her claws. 2... She missed, allowing Corrin a useful platform. 1... The prince of Nohr leaped high into the air and slammed Omega Yato into the dragon's head. KO! Maleficent cried out in agony as her body itself began to disintegrate. The autoblade pierced her head with alarming speed. She had some choice words to deliver before disappearing entirely. "That was quite impressive boy. For a time, I could have mistaken you for a keyblade wielder. But know this: A massive catastrophe may soon dawn upon your land and many others. You'd best steel yourself, dark prince." An Einherjar had fallen to the ground in her place. Corrin picked it up, another asset in his upcoming battles. But was that truly another one of Hubba's phantoms? Or something much greater? "The old man sure as hell owes me for this. Luna's not gonna be happy when I come back late." Results Cue Music 5 THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... CORRIN! Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees